dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. To reserve models, create a Heading 3 and list the models you're using below that. Remember to please listen to the rules on reserving models as well as watching out for banned faceclaims that are not to be used on DARP. Thanks! Sign Ups Ash * Bruno Mars Basil Vachon * Hyolyn In development Soc * Victoria Justice - Leyla Schmidt * Ross Lynch - EQ Schmidt * Kim So-eun - Park Jan-Ji * Olivia Holt - Jessie Hallaway Semi-Active *Sandra Bullock - Sadie Schmidt *Miles Teller - Aeron Schmidt Victoria Active: *Nina Dobrev - Princess Thyra of Windsor *Mishti Rahman - Valkyrie Grimm *Meika Woollard - Twyla Montgomery *Dove Cameron - Piper Morgenstierne *Cole Sprouse - Leo Kingsley *Madelaine Petsch - Isabella Gaunt Semi-Active/Roleplay on Request: *Scarlet Johansson - Aella Gaunt Reserves: *Swantje Paulina - reserved on june 12 *Zac Efron - reserved on june 16 *Billie Eilish - reserved on june 26th Kayleigh Chase Active *Kenton Duty - Justin Chase *Ji Hansol - Mackenzie Rasmussen *Lee Sung-yeol (Sungyeol; Infinite) - Odin Chang *Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam; GOT7) - Olan Lui *Yamazaki Kento - Haru Korusawa *Min Yoongi (Suga; BTS) - Levi Kwang *Yoo Youngjae (Sharing with Dak) - Chase William Solace *Park Ji Sung (Jisung; Nct Dream) - Yoo No *Kang Daniel - Liam Owen Montclair *Wen Jun Hui - Ace Ong *Yoon Jeong han - Chrysanthos Michelakakis *Huang Zi Tao - Jaime Xiu *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder *Choi Min Ki (Ren; Nu'est) - Panagiotis Michelakakis Inactive/Away *Jeon Jungkook (Sharing with Omnia) - Oliver Coastillon (21:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) Reserved *Lee Jeno (Jeno; NCT) - Reserved on 23:54, May 5, 2018 (UTC) *Kim Jaehwan - reserved on 06:19, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *Zhang Yixing (Lay; Exo) - reserved on 01:00, March 12, 2018 (UTC) *Cai Xukun - reserved on 18:44, April 7, 2018 (UTC) DYSUTOPIA please note i'm pretty averse to sharing unless i'm sharing with you, in which case feel free to ask hehe. character count: 3, exotic count: 1 # Apollinariya Romanova – Hayley Atwell # Valentina Sakellarios-Willow – Alison Brie # Audi Evans – Lyndsy Fonseca # Jodie Comer – reserved 20:48, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Alyssa5582 *Aubree Dane-Jessica De Gouw *Emilee Stanton-Caity Lotz *Julius Tyrrell-James Marsden *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Lillian Ayers- Lauren Jauregui *Dexter Burke-Jack Gilinsky *Peter Adair- Cameron Dallas *Brandon Smith Jr.- Neels Visser *Juliana Stanton-Ellen Pompeo *Amelia Tyrrell-Lorde Oli Active Characters *Prince Alfred of Wales - Francisco Lachowski *Autumn Maeng - Kim Yerim; Yeri (future model; Im Yoona) *Delaney Lavere - Amandla Stenberg *Ernie Lee - Park Woojin (future model; Park Hyungsik) *Farran Griffin - Zayn Malik *Gryffin Avery - Asher Angel *Harrison Jeom - Jeon Wonwoo *Michaela Finnley - Im Jinah; Nana *Pluto Watson - Josh Hutcherson *Skylar la Rue - Zendaya Coleman *Tobias Bostwick - Froy Gutierrez *Tybalt Gallagher - Grant Gustin *Wren Berkhart - Casey Cott *Zane Burke - Ricardo Hoyos Child Characters *August Whitacre - Alexander Ludwig Inactive Characters *Jared Seon - Lee Taeyong (04:53, June 2, 2018 (UTC) *Leda Song - Kang Seulgi (04:53, June 2, 2018 (UTC) *Piper Jung - Jessica Jung (04:53, June 2, 2018 (UTC) *Sammy Kang - Byun Baekhyun (04:53, June 2, 2018 (UTC) *Teagan Jeon - Kim Taeyeon (04:53, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Reserved Models *Shay Mitchell (23:31, April 26, 2018 (UTC) *KJ Apa (22:00, June 12, 2018 (UTC) *Park Chaewon (Gowon of Loona) (03:45, June 14, 2018 (UTC) *Song Yuqi (23:49, June 16, 2018 (UTC) *Michael B. Jordan (05:10, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Brocky Active Characters *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho; Exo) *Cian Chevalier, Mark Lee (NCT) *Dakota Evans, Brandon Arreaga *Eden Jang, Moon Bin (Astro) *Kai Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen; Exo) *Kohl Dae, Kim Dong-Hyuck (Haechan; NCT) *Micah Baek, Kim Min-Gyu (Seventeen) *Prince Octavius of Windsor, Matthew Daddario *Parker Moon, Lee Dae-Hwi (Wanna One) *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won (Super Junior) Child Characters *Benji Jeon, Nam Da-Reum (Future - Lim Se-Jun Victon) *Tate Jeon, Yoo Ji-Hu (Future - Lee Ju-Yeon Boyz) Inactive/RP on Request Characters *Aito Adachi, Sota Fukushi (05:23, June 2, 2018 (UTC)) *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Exo) (05:23, June 2, 2018 (UTC)) *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) (05:23, June 2, 2018 (UTC)) Reserved Models *Wong Yuk-Hei (Lucas; NCT) - 00:30, May 30, 2018 (UTC) *Laurence Coke - 00:30, May 30, 2018 (UTC) *Rowan Blanchard - 02:15, June 2, 2018 (UTC) *Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) - 05:23, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Jaye Active Characters #Chris Pine - Ambrose Kingsley #Sebastian Stan - Dunstan le Fey #Adrianne Palicki - Blake Schmidt #Oscar Isaac - Jon Bostwick #Blake Lively - Evangeline Selwyn #Gal Gadot - Malia Sakellarios-Willow #Iain de Caestecker - Isaac Spencer #Amber Heard - Tessa Bellerose #Adelaide Kane - Princess Charlotte of Wales #Tom Holland - Andrew Spencer #Rhys Matthew Bond - Duke Lyon-Hawtrey #Rowan Blanchard - Alena DeWitt-Schmidt #Charlie Rowe - Nicholas Bagley #David Mazouz - Klaus Schmidt Reserved Models *Brett Dalton - Reserved 6/11 *Alicia Vikander - Reserved 6/6 *Chloe Bennet - Reserved 6/20 *Antoni Porowski - Reserved for Duke 6/23 Inactive/RP on Request Characters *Isabelle Fuhrman - Bia Bostwick (23:10, June 27, 2018 (UTC)) *Zendaya Coleman - Margot Phillips (23:10, June 27, 2018 (UTC)) Fandom *Ashley Greene - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Sarah Louise Madison- Hestia Olympian *Anna Speckhart- Aurora Walker *Katie Douglas- Maya Kingsley Sophie Acie Please do note that my willingness to share models fluctuates user by user, circumstance by circumstance, and day by day. That means I can be heavily biased so please bear with me. Active # Brianna Montgomery — Bae Su-Ji [ Suzy; missA ] # Diana Payne — Marina Laswick [ marooshk; Instagram ] # Vasilius Jo — Hong Ji-Soo [ Joshua; SEVENTEEN ] # Blake Wu — Xu Ming-Hao [ THE8; SEVENTEEN ] # David Sakellarios-Willow — Daniel Hyunoo Lachapelle # Kieran Shin — Lee Jong-Suk # Gabriela Beilschmidt-Appledore — Lily Collins # Alice Cha — Kim Hyun-Jin [ Hyunjin; LOONA ] # Princess Helena of Wales — Margot Robbie # Maia Corbel — Anastasia Bezrukova Expansion # Malivalaya Phonmakmai — Jannine Weigel Children # Raina Fernandez — Evelina Voznesenskaya (child character) Reserved * Hwang Min-Hyun [ Minhyun; NU'EST ] (reserved on 01:40, May 14, 2018 (UTC)) * Seo Chang-Bin [ Changbin; Stray Kids ] — Lucien Chae (reserved on 20:01, April 7, 2018 (UTC)) * Kaegan Baron — Brighid Ó Cléirigh-Fleming (reserved on 02:36, May 10, 2018 (UTC)) *Tiera Skovbye — Raina Fernandez(reserved on 21:57, June 12, 2018 (UTC)) Bond_em7 *Active **Gillian Anderson - Alexandra Seraph **Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black **Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black **Laura Mennell - Hope Black **Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince **Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov **Allison Miller - Eleanore Dane **Summer Glau - Melinda Bagman **Brie Larson - Emilie Davidson **Maia Mitchell - Regan Black **Jillian Henry - Rose Black **Lucy Merriam - Aria Prince (child) *Inactive *Reserved *Expansion **Lino Facioli - Gabriel Santos Omnia *Park Soo-Young Red Velvet — Bai Wu *Jeon Jung-Kook — Apollo Moon *Jung Soo-Jung f(x) — Rawiya Sassari *Katherine McNamara — Kīlauea Vulgate *Myoui Mina — Kiyomi Inoue *Lindsay Hansen — Sabina Fleming :❆ *Chou Tzuyu Chou, TWICE — IG Page *Hirai Momo — Ruiko Takayama :reserved ::Kim Ji-Soo (BLΛƆKPIИK) ::Kelsey Chow ::Bang Chan (Stray Kids) ::Lin Yun Uni In Use: Active *James Franco, Jarryd Summers *Kate Mara, Scarlet Banriff *Joana Gröblinghoff, Blake Lich *Cara Delevingne, Genesis Siyana *Malina Weissman, Amphitrite Othrys *Chloe Nørgaard, Rachel Griffin *Anna Arendshorst, Nyx Rowland *Chandler Riggs, Marcel Graves (shared with Hecate) *Alina Politova, Brisbane Woom *Sofia Carson, Monica Torres *Meika Woollard, Aquamarine Republic *Maisie Williams, Avery Thorne Inactive: (Not included in character count) *Brandon Ruth, Alex Summers (21:13, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Joe Collier, Peter Summers (21:13, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) Reserved: Ellie *Matthew Hitt (Donnie Hatton-Finch) *Finn Wolfhard (Morgan le Fey) *Luca Hollestelle (Hayley-Jo Jansen) *Lilly James (Cedrica Ackerman) *Sacha Kichigina (Lilith Briar) *Jared Padalecki (reserved 16:40, June 30, 2018 (UTC)) *Uriah Shelton (reserved 07:15, July 1, 2018 (UTC)) PaintedRed *Kevin Redder - Elias Flores *Jackson Hale - Nicolas Jackson *Naressa Valdez - Juliet Jackson *Kat Graham - Liyanna Little *Kiernan Shipka - Gwen Blake *Amanda Arcuri - Reserved 15:00, May 24, 2018 (UTC)! *Tom Webb - Reserved 15:00, May 24, 2018 (UTC)! Liss Active Very small chance I am willing to share these models, but do ask if you so wish. *Tyler Hoechlin - Alfonso Torres *Jodelle Ferland - Ana Lemieux-Kolstad *Bianca Lawson - Cerys Glendower *Jordon Connor - Dominic Kingsley *Sasha Luss - Ella Mayakovsky *AnnaSophia Robb - Elsa Vrubel-Kolstad *Odeya Rush - Mila Schmidt *Natasha Negovanlis- Valerie Knight-Cuyler *Jared S Gilmore - Vinzent Maas Reserved Models --Dakota Fanning Semi-Active/Inactive More willing to share these models. *Hale Appleman - Duke Voll *Liam Hemsworth - Arthur Schmidt Thistle *Ryan Gosling - Finlay Cledwyn *Claire Holt - Seraphina Whiteford *Samantha Boscarino - Camila Torres *Indiana Evans - Angélique Bonnefort *Hunter Parrish - Maximus Carlisle-Vaughn *Zoey Deutch - Liberty Stevens *Laneya Grace - Ryleigh du Vallon *Danielle Campbell - Madison Spencer *Arina Muzyka - Princess Quinn of Windsor *Alisa Bragina - Reyna le Fey *Nikola Szafezcka - Grace Kinnaird - Child *Bridget Rose Satterlee - (Reserved, 05:17, June 15, 2018 (UTC); Future Ryleigh) *Rosie Tupper - (Reserved, 05:17, June 15, 2018 (UTC); Future Grace) *Elizabeth Henstridge - (Reserved, 23:53, June 21, 2018 (UTC)) Cloudy In Use: #Daniel Bregoli - Serenity Marleen-Laurens #Lydia Rose (@fashioninflux) - Shaelyn Beaumont #Matthew McKnight - Dylan Sprayberry Reserved: *Issa Twaimz - 4.3.18 *Haley Pham - 6.25.18 Audrey *Morowa "Chun Li" Akoto - Chanel Iman *Xavier Thomas - Thomas Brodie-Sangster *Princess Estelle of Windsor - Peyton List *Connor Wang - Zhong Chenle *London Cho - Park Chanyeol *Zuri Tibby - 22:12, April 25, 2018 (UTC) *Genneya Walton - 19:55, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Hannah Characters- *Marina Nery - Bianca Archer *India Eisley - Samantha Fowler *Dua Lipa - Kamille MacConnell *Nick Robinson - Augustus Gabriel *Noah Cyrus- Alexus Daring *Dorit Revelis - Anne Greenwood *Ansel Elgort - Oak Lich *Imaan Hammam - Ebonee Anderson Reserved- *Joe Keery - 05:42, June 14, 2018 (UTC) *Behati Prinsloo - 05:51, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Livi Characters *Bastian Park-Zelmerlöw - Seo Kangjoon *Seunghyun Park - Kim Jongin (Kai, EXO) *Theofanis Michelakakis - Yoon Jeonghan (Jeonghan, SEVENTEEN) *Key Jung - Lee Jihoon (Woozi, SEVENTEEN) *Taeyang Kang - Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi, SEVENTEEN) *Gianluca Romano & Feliciano Romano - Choi Hansol (Vernon, SEVENTEEN) Children *Luna Jung - Jeong Wonhee Reserved Models *Yang Yang - 01:36, May 14, 2018 (UTC) *Robert Downey Jr. - 04:37, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Migs active characters *archibald of windsor - brant daugherty *monty montague - xavier serrano *teddy duvall - shawn mendes *kai montgomery - rafael miller *andre torres - tyler hoechlin (shared) *giovanni belfrey - henry cavill *raphael morgenthau - patrick dempsey inactive/rp on request *dani torres - liza soberano (may 16) reserved models *emma roberts - reserved on april 22 *chris evans - reserved on may 6 *chace crawford - reserved on may 9 *alexandra shipp - reserved on june 2 Muse active characters TBA reserved models *Bridget Satterlee - reserved on june 27 *Cindy Kimberly - reserved on june 27 *Diego Barrueco - reserved on june 27 Dira active: *maureen fitzgerald- ciara baxendale *zahira hussain- shyema azam *meilin yu- tian jing *vendela eurén- sophie turner (shared with soph) *lalaina valisaona- janelle monae EXPANSION (willing to share) *uma leigh- ashleigh murray *ariadne huntington- felicity jones *princess demelza of windsor- saoirse ronan *karen savatier- freya mavor *scarlett irvine- natalia dyer *kat papadopoulos- aja naomi king inactive/rp on request (willing to share): *sally webber- ksenia solo reserved: *deidra bostwick- morena baccarin (reserved on june 2nd, 2018) *elizabeth debicki (reserved on june 23rd, 2018) *riri vasquez- zoe saldana (reserved on may 27th, 2018) *lindy seeiso- tessa thompson (reserved on may 19th, 2018) *charlie xcx (reserved on june 23rd, 2018) Time Active: *Jonathan Blackstone - Charles Melton *Charlotte Louise De Villiers - Cara Delevigne (sharing with James) *Gabriella Carmichael – Kaya Scodelario *Princess Sophia of Windsor –Troian Bellisario *Cleo Levesque – Chloe Moretz *Penelope Bostwick – Kendall Jenner *Julian Ritchard – Harry Styles *Clara Báthory – Barbara Palvin *Juliette Van der Hoek - Jenna Coleman *Tebatso Seeiso - Logan Browning *Theodore Spencer - Logan Lerman Inactive Chars *Logan Kingsley - Chris Hemsworth *Artemisia Kingsley – Melanie Scrofano *Agustín Santiago - Justin Baldoni Reserved models: *Rihanna, reserved 13th of June, 2018 *Gigi Hadid, reserved 7th of June, 2018 *Camila Mendes, reserved 29th of June, 2018 Butternut *Ong Seongwu 20:56, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Jay *Max Grey - Ali Medina *Sarah Grey - Paige Turco *Nora Déonté - Tea Leoni *Aleja Zamorano - Lana Parrilla *Ezekiel Schneider - Sven de Vries *Birgetto Raske - Ricky Whittle *Lex Ochoa - Michelle Rodriguez *Wilmot Kisler - Chyler Leigh Hyu Active Characters: *Jören Herschel - Gijs Blom *Elyson Spencer - Tom Holland Reserved Characters: *Bill Skarsgard - Reserved March 31, 2018 *Hu Yi Tian - Reserved April 20, 2018 *Kim Seokwoo - Reserved June 27, 2018 *Sophie Cookson - Reserved June 29, 2018 Inactive Characters: *Maron Eyrie - Dean Charles Chapman Pi Katelyn Tarver - idk yet Starry *Riri Winslow-Duke – Letitia Wright Reserved *Oscar Isaac (willing to share) - Reserved May 6, 2018 *Sean Teale - Reserved May 6, 2018 *Ebonee Davis - Reserved May 7, 2018 Asteriea *Wolfgang Schmidt - Levi Miller *Cassius Selwyn - Kim Tae-Hyung *Cordelia Warbeck - Raven Lyn *Prince Richard of Wales - Aaron Taylor Johnson *Aline Selwyn - Kiko Mizuhara *Kell Larsen - Lucky Blue Smith *Lucile Tateno - Hana Tajima *Clarence Bishop - Marcus Hedbrandh *Manon Neuer - Shay Mitchell (shared with oli) *Zoya Bostwick - Sarah Gadon reserved *Keith Powers - 10:05, May 26, 2018 (UTC) *Alisha Boe (Chloe Jackson) - 20:09, June 17, 2018 (UTC) *Willow Shields (Isolde Glyndwr-Schmidt) - 15:21, July 1, 2018 (UTC) *Angelina Jolie (Lena Schmidt) - 22:31, July 1, 2018 (UTC) ariana *MARIANA SANTANA - Maria Teresa Mejía (May 20, 2018) *KYLIE ROGERS - Princess Lea Annette of Windsor (May 27, 2018) Hamster *Victoria Faye -Gabriella Wilde (reserved 01/06/18) Marbelle Shrake *Layla Crawford - Neema Calder *Caleb Mclaughlin - Omari Calder *Marsai Martin - Reserved June 6, 2018 *Eka Darville - Reserved June 13, 2018 *Nyane Lebajoa - Reserved June 20, 2018 *Lakeith Stanfield - Reserved June 27, 2018 SoA *Sabrina le Fey - Katie McGrath *Søren Vynter - Jack Falahee *Ambroise Valois-Summers - Richard Madden *Mrs. Mordre - Courtney Act *Séverin Évreux - Matthew Daddario *Whitney du Mont - Antoinette Robertson *Dominic Lyon-Hawtrey - Kalama Epstein *RESERVED - Sabrina Carpenter (03 June) *RESERVED - Lady Gaga (03 June) The Pirate King *RESERVED - Dylan Schmid - 22:45, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Devil Active Characters: *Leon Chi - Jung Dae-hyun Reserved: *Bryan Dechart *Tom Hiddleston *Maggie Lindemann Alex Active Characters: *Marcus Carrows - Corbin Bleu *Harris Malwright - Benedict Cumberbatch Shade Active: *Danny Seo - Byun Baekhyun *Rosie Myung - Jang Seungyeon *Mireya Kato - Kim Chungha Reserved: *Hyuk from VIXX *Hongbin from VIXX *Kyulkyung from PRISTIN *Choerry from LOONA Risa Active: Inactive: Reserved: *Mackenzie Foy - 00:40, July 1, 2018 (UTC) *Mikaela Hyakuya - 00:44, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress